A Surprise For Edward
by Stella Ann
Summary: Bella is determined that Edward will like her surprise. But will it be too much for him to handle? Will the rest of the Cullens help her convince him?


**A/N- This is a VERY Fluffy piece of fast paced fluff. Seriously. I just re-read it for the first time in two years and realized what a_ young_ story it is. Enjoy.**

I was determined. Edward was going to like him or I was going to get mad. Well, at least I would try to but then I would probably just stare into his golden eyes…NO! I have to keep focused on the task at hand. I pulled up

to the Cullen's house after school. It was Friday and Edward had already said goodbye to me that morning. He and Jasper needed to go hunting and Rosalie went with them because she was mad at Emmett. Apparently he had sat on

her hairbrush andbroke it. Rosalie then proceeded to crush his PS3. I assume that a fight ensued. Anyway, Edward told me he would be back Sunday night, and I figured that would give me a few days to get Esme and Alice on my side,

probably even Emmett too.

...

The house looked beautiful. There was a thin veil of snow on the ground and on the roof. It looked like a sugar coating. I smiled as I noticed the sidewalk was completely devoid of any snow. I would have to thank Edward for

that later, that is, if he is even talking to me. I went up to the front door, not falling once (surprisingly), and knocked. Or almost knocked, as the door popped open and my pixie-like best friend was standing a foot in front of me. Alice was

dressed in all pink. I mean it, pink everything. Her skirt was pale pink and her tank top was bright pink, so pink it almost hurt to look at her. Oh, and did I mention it was winter. Alice was wearing a tank top and skirt in the winter. Sweet,

silly Alice. I just shook my head then she grabbed me into a solid, cold hug then let go and stepped out the door. She squealed with delight as she looked into the passenger side of my truck.

"I knew it. Oh, I am so glad I was right." Alice giggled as she spoke. I looked at her sarcastically, "Like you thought you were wrong for a second." She just smiled and glided over to my car, fluidly opening the side door. I tried to catch

up to warn her but it was too late.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee".

Once Alice had regained her balance and swept the dirt off of her tank top. she looked at me and said ,very irritated, "Well, he has spirit." I nodded and held back a chuckle at her exasperated expression. She also had dirt smudged on

her porcelain face. "Do you think Edward will like him?" I asked after a moments pause. She looked at me, laughed, and shook her head no. "Unless he suddenly gets a liking for possessed animals, I highly doubt it."

With a sigh I tried to lift the 50 pound animal back into my truck. My good luck ran out then and I fell, then instantly received four massive paws to my chest. I was seriously questioning my sanity when Alice lifted him off of me. Why, oh

why, did I pick up this dog .

...

In the parking lot after school, I had dropped my keys as I turned to walk to the driver's side when I heard something from the bed of my Chevy. I could have sworn it was a snore. I put the keys between my hands like claws and slowly

went to investigate. There, in my dirty truck bed, was a sleeping dog. It looked at it's massive paws and gasped at the size of them. It took me a few more moments to realize that this animal was just a baby. The skin was hanging

looselyoff of a gently rising, barrel chest. He (and I could tell he was a he by the improper way he was sleeping) started nursing in his sleep. I let out a soft "oh" at this sweet massive baby and he opened up an eye to stare at me. His

intelligenteyes were beautiful, a soft golden color, they were just like Edwards. He quickly sat up (with a load groan), put his paw on my arm, kissed my hand, then laid back down, let out a yawn, and settled in like he belonged there. It

was juststarting to snow and I didn't want him to freeze so I gently coaxed him into the passengers side by using an old Snickers bar that was in my bag. It took about five minutes for me to realize I was in "puppy" love.

...

Once we had forced the "monster" back into the truck, Alice and I went inside to have a little chat about changing her stubborn brothers mind. "So, where are you planning on keeping him?" I looked around uncertainly. I felt a heat

rising to my cheeks. "NO! Oh god, why didn't I see this? NO! Sorry Bella but unless Satan starts singing show tunes, you can not keep him HERE!" The whole time she was ranting, she paced around the room. When she finished she

took in an unneeded breath then sat and looked at me. After about two minutes of me studying the dirt on my shoelaces, Alice cleared her throat, "Well Bella, what's your plan?" I was just about to answer her when we heard a car door

slam. I looked to Alice. Her face was blank and her eyes were unfocused. I realized, with a start, that she was having a vision. With a tinkle of a laugh, she came out of her trance. That's when we heard Emmett's voice,

"Hey buddy, how are yo…what the HELL! Down, down. Hey, those are Calvin Kline. DO NOT make me hurt you, Demon dog!"

...

It took both Alice and I to control Emmett so he wouldn't kill my dog. That's right, he was my dog now. I already cared for him. When I heard Emmett yelling I ran outside and charged Emmett because he was holding the poor dog like he

was about to pile drive him. Never mind the fact that Emmett was a massive vampire and I was a wimpy little girl, he was going down. I was about 4 feet away from him when Alice came and grabbed me by the waist.

"Let me down! You put my dog DOWN, Emmett or so help me I will rip out your ears!"

My voice was apparently very threatening and scary because Emmett looked at me in shock then set the dog back in my truck and quickly shut the door.

"Sorry Bella, but I didn't think the damn thing would attack me. He ripped my underwear and Rose gave them to me for our anniversary." Emmett looked down at me, struggling in Alice's arms, with the look of a child that was about to be

punished. I could see the damage my dog had done to him. The whole leg was ripped off his pants and you could see part of a very large and very built butt cheek. Just not all of it, thank god, Rosalie would have thrown a fit if she

thought her husbands butt was on display. Then she would have blamed my dog, and then me. I sighed and slowly Alice released me.

"It's fine Emmett. You have to help us though because you almost killed my dog and I almost killed you."

He visibly gulped and I help back my laughter. I, tiny little Bella Swan, was intimidating possibly the biggest man I have ever met. Or it could have been that he was afraid of what Edward would do to him if I was upset but I like to think

that the first option was the correct one. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a giant bark erupted from inside my truck. What on earth was I going to do?

"I can't keep him you guys, but I want to still have him." I gave them my best begging stare.

Alice quickly looked away from me and Emmett, with two massive paw prints on the front of his white shirt, started playing in the dirt with his shoe. That was IT! If I was going to have to blackmail them, so be it.

"Alice, who lets you give them makeovers even when they would rather die? ME! I do. I go shopping with you, I let you curl my hair, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Yet you cant even help me when it comes to fostering what may be the animal

love of my life." I stared her down and she muttered something along the lines of…"I thought you liked your curly hair." Then I turned on Emmett. I was madder than I had been in a very long time. I never asked for anything (with the

exception of one tiny little biting matter) and here they were turning me down. I understood that it would be their house and such but I would pay for it. I would come over everyday, even during school lunch if I had too, to put him out

and feed him. All they would need to provide was a roof. A roof I couldn't provide because Charlie was deathly allergic to dogs. Well, now it was Emmett's turn.

"Who helped you buy Rosalie an anniversary present when she was mad at you because you called her fat? WHO, Emmett?"

He looked down at the ground and while twiddling his thumbs whispered, "You did. But I didn't call her fat. I said I liked her ghetto b…" I cut him off with an icy stare, we had all heard the story at least a million times. Rosalie likes making

Emmett feel guilty to get her way, I guess I was taking a page from her book today.

"Who played video games with you after prom instead of spending the night with her boyfriend? WHO? C'mon Emmett you know this one." I was getting even more irritated with their evasive answers. I decided to try a new approach.

"I just don't want to get rid of him. I love him. They will put him down in the pound because he is so energetic. I want him so bad. I just want to keep him. I never want anything…"

I kept muttering random things hopping to break their dead hearts. I know that I am not manipulative but I wanted to save this dog from any life that he wouldn't have with me. I dropped down to my knees and forced tears to come to

my already beet red face. I had to bring up some terrible memories but if it meant keeping my doggie then I would do almost anything. Alice had some sympathy for me then and she knelt down to take me into her icicle arms.

"Bella, you know that if it was up to us we would let you. But Edward absolutely loathes dogs and Carlisle doesn't want to make any of us upset." She rubbed my hair as she tried to soothe my fake tears. Well then I would just have to

get Carlisle on my side then. "Carlisle will change his mind." Emmett skeptically looked at me then turned his head towards the end of their driveway. I didn't see anything for a moment. Then I saw Carlisle's sleek Mercedes pull up

towards my truck. Speak of the Devil, and the devil shall cometh.

...

Carlisle smoothly got out of his Mercedes. His blond hair shining even under the cloudy sky. He looked up with a large smile that instantly turned down as he saw me kneeling on the ground with tears rolling out of my eyes. If the whole

thing with becoming a vampire didn't work then I was seriously starting to consider becoming an actress. I mean I was fooling the most intelligent people that I knew. And the Oscar goes to…Miss Isabella Swan.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong. Are you hurt?"

He, of course, asked the most logical question. I was, after all, on the ground crying. Then I saw the worry in his eyes and I inwardly cursed. Emmett and Alice, I didn't mind tricking. They had played enough jokes on me to even the

score. But with Carlisle? He had never been anything but kind to me and now I was considering deceiving him. I wasn't a liar but I really wanted to keep my dog. I was even thinking of names for him, Monster, Demon, and Diablo were a

few. Emmett had given me the idea of Demon. Maybe I would name him fluffy or pumpkin because some people thought that you grew into a name and it really wouldn't hurt him if he was a little better behaved. I really didn't know much

about the dog, but about three things I was absolutely positive. First, that he was a lazy mutt. Second, that there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part was-that was extremely destructive and slightly demented.

And third, that I was completely and utterly in love with him. It was an instant love. In the car we talked and shared secrets. I told him all about Edward and how I wanted him to be nice to him and behave. He just looked at me, with his

head cocked to the side, and wagged his tail as an answer. This was my dog and I wanted to keep him. I would do almost anything.

"I…I…I'm f-f-fine Carlisle." I sniffled. The real tears were coming now as I imagined life without the dog.

I knew it was irrational for me to fall in love with an animal so quick but I have always loved them but until now they had never loved me back. I guess they tended to stay away from potentially dangerous people. I mean, what dog

wanted a person that couldn't even walk them without falling on top of them? Apparently the "demon dog" wanted me thought and I was NOT letting him go. The Cullens were going to foster him. After all, I would be living in the house

with them soon.

"Carlisle, how opposed are you to trying new things?" Carlisle looked at me like I was absolutely crazy.

So I continued, "I mean would you try something if it meant making your favorite human happy."

I knew my face was red and my eyes were glistening so, overall, I must have been quite a picture.

And it seemed to have an effect because Carlisle said, "You know this family would do anything for you Bella."

SCORE! I jumped up and hugged him. Now to tell him what he was agreeing to. I took a pause, regaining my composure. I decided to just bluntly tell him.

"Carlisle, I want you to keep…um…could you…well. Gosh, um…will you just look in my truck please?"

So much for being blunt. I turned out to be a chicken, what a surprise. Carlisle just looked at me. I felt like I was a patient of his that he was checking over for injuries. Now a far cry actually, I must be a little crazy considering my lifestyle

and the fact that I wanted to "adopt" a 50 pound monster puppy. I just pouted at him and he moved to my truck looking at me the whole time, which, of course, was a mistake because the second he opened the door he didn't see the

blur of fur that flew out at him. For being a big, clumsy puppy he could move very well. He must have had some cat in him or something because it looked like he had attached himself to Carlisle's head. Of course, Carlisle being the calm

and collected man that he was simply let the dog stay there and turned his gaze to me. I gulped when I noticed his stern look.

"Well, you did say anything." I let out a pathetic laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Emmett just looked back and forth between me, looking like a maniac laughing, and Carlisle, with his new hat firmly plastered to his head and not moving anytime soon. A loud bellow of laughter came out of Emmett's mouth and he feel to

his knees choking on his (un-needed) breath. I just gawked at him. This was NOT funny! I was so mad that I started to move towards Emmett. If I couldn't bring him down earlier I was going to do it now. Unfortunately for me, while I

was focusing on Emmett I did not notice that Carlisle had extracted the dog from his head and set him on the ground.

I first heard the galloping, and then my face felt the ground. All I could think was, ouch.

...

My head hurt but other than that I appeared fine. I scratched up my palms but nothing was bleeding which was good. My ego on the other hand… Emmett stood over me laughing, barely able to stand through his delight. At least he had

waited to laugh until he found out I was okay first. I was kneeling on the ground and in that position I got a terrifying view of his porcelain rear that was on display. I was about to say something because, really, who would ever want to

see their "brother's" bum? Not I. I was interrupted, however, by the sound of the front door opening. Turning on my knees, I saw Esme emerge from inside the house.

"Bella….oh Bella honey. What happened?"

"That happened, dear." Carlisle pointed to where the 'demon' dog was now relieving himself.

Esme's face held a look of surprise that turned into pure joy.

"Oh, how sweet. A puppy! Is it yours Bella? Why didn't you tell us your had a puppy?"

"I just got him today, Esme." My dog had finished up with his business and started to trot over to me.

"What is his name dear?"

"The spawn of Satan, Damien." Emmett mumbled. I glared at him.

His comment brought Esme's attention to the state of his clothes.

"Emmett, dear. Go inside and change now. You look like a slob, sweetheart."

Her lips were pursed but her eyes were sparkling.

"Okay, mom." With that he ran into the house.

"Bella, honey, I thought that Charlie was allergic to dogs."

I looked at my feet. I could feel my face burning when I started to say, "Well, I was hoping…or…well rather…wishing…."

"She wants us to house him." I looked at Alice. At least the words got out even if they weren't from me. I didn't know what was up with me not being able to get a sentence out today.

"Here?" She looked thoughtful for a moment after I nodded. "Well we would need to go shopping…"

At this, Alice squealed in delight. "and I would need to go to home depot so we can make him a cute little doggy house."

By the end of that sentence Esme was practically glowing with excitement. Carlisle's pager went off.

"Oh, they need me back at the hospital." He walked over to Esme and gave her a sweet kiss before then turning to wave at me and Alice. What shocked me was that he paused a minute, walked over to where I was standing, and gave

the hellion a pat on the head. His tail thumped on the ground and he licked Carlisle's hand before he could pull it away.

"I will see you later, Buddy."

We all watched him get into his car and smoothly pull away.

"Well, girls, what do you want to do now? Should we introduce little man here to his new home."

I practically burst with happiness at this comment. They were going to keep him. WE were going to keep him. Before any of us could answer the puppy walked up to Esme, sniffed her, then sat down and looked up at her.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest little thing." She reached down to pet his head and he, surprising, just sat there and let her. She then proceeded to lift him up in her arms and plaster his wrinkly face with kisses.

Me and Alice just looked at her and then each other with our jaws dropped.

"Oh, I just love you. Yes I do. You are so cute." Esme baby talk continued like this all the way into the house. She, like me, was completely smitten. When we walked into the house we were greeted by the sight of Emmett, in a different

change of clothes, on the couch playing some sort of racing game on the plasma. He sniffed and then whipped his head to look around at us. His eyes landed on the monster in Esme's caring arms and he dropped the controller.

"WHAT THE HELL? Why does he like you and hate me?"

"Emmett Cullen, you watch your language. You obviously scare him with your vulgar vocabulary."

She bent down to give the puppy yet another kiss. Emmett stood up and walked over to Esme. He hesitantly reached his hand out towards the dog. I could say that the dog hesitantly reached out towards him too but I believe the

correct thing to say would be that my dog lunged out of Esme's arms into Emmett's.

"Wha…" Emmett's words were cut off by a giant, slimy tongue being put into his mouth, than proceeding to drag itself all over his face."

"I don't know what you are talking about dear. He obviously loves you."

Even under the giant tongue you could see his face smile.

"You probably just scared him because you…" Alice paused. I looked, worriedly, at Esme before returning my gaze to Alice.

"Bella, Edward and Jasper are coming home tonight." Her voice came out quiet but I heard every word like it came through a mega phone. I took a deep breath then smiled. I turned towards my dog.

"Well, little guy. Are you ready to meet your potential Daddy soon."

I received a loud bark.

...

Two hours later, Esme and Alice were just returning from the pet store with a plethora of puppy items. The dog, who remained nameless, had fallen asleep on the couch, drooling all over Esme's cream, velvet pillows. I patted his head,

then went to see all the items that they had bought. Emmett was already helping them by ripping apart the bags looking for dog toys.

"Honestly, Emmett. The toys are for him, not you." Alice smirked.

"Of course, but I am going to be the one to play with him so I need to view my options."

"Just clean up the mess when you are done, sweetie." Esme smiled, "Where is out little guy, Bella?"

"Oh, he is sleeping on the..." A large ripping sound interrupted me. My eyes widened and Esme ran into the living room ahead of me.

"OH NO! NOT MY HUNTINGTONS!"

The room was covered in feathers. Remains of a tattered pillow case littered the carpet. And, in the middle of it all, there was a loudly slurping dog chewing on, what appeared to be, a shoe. Alice placed a hand on the shoulder of a

grieving Esme then noticed the shoe. She took two steps before letting out a loud, piercing scream.

"MY Stuart Weitzman's!"

Oops.

I looked up apologetically at the two stricken women, when I heard a rumble of laughter from behind me. Emmett was, yet again, beside himself with laughter. Alice looked at him like she was tempted to tackle him. Then the atmosphere

in the room changed and laughter came from all sides. Esme was giggling, Alice was snorting, and Emmett was rumbling. I couldn't help but join in. A few minutes later, when I had caught my breath, Alice said, "I have another pair

upstairs, no big deal."

Esme let out one short laugh and then looked to me and Emmett, "Okay, kids. Clean this mess up.

I am going to go start on the doggy house." She smiled and walked outside.

...

Another hour passed and the cleaning was done, a playhouse sized dog house was built, and an over-sized puppy was snacking on a rawhide. The front door clicked open. All the breath rushed out of my lungs. Please, please, let him

like him, I begged. Footsteps sounded, and Carlisle walked around the corner holding a plastic bag.

"Hello all", he smiled, "I bought the little guy here a collar." He pulled out a thick, brown leather collar out of the bag. It had black gems lined along it. It was perfect. Monster went to greet him and Carlisle slipped the collar on him.

"Aren't you just a handsome, big guy? Yes, you are." More baby talk from Esme which caused me to get whipped in the leg by a thick, rope-like tail. With a burp, the puppy resumed the destruction of his rawhide.

That was when the door clicked open for the second time that night. Immediately, Emmett and Alice left the room. Esme looked apologetically at me, then her and Carlisle left. We had talked about this... I wanted to tell Edward on my

own. That is, if he didn't already know from the minds of his sibling. He stepped into sight and his gaze immediately fell on to dog.

"Bella, what is that thing?" I grimaced then sat up straighter.

"That thing, Edward, is our dog."

"It smells."

"Dogs do that sometimes."

"I'm allergic."

"You have no allergies."

"We don't know how to take care of an animal"

Enough excuses. I decided to take a different course of action.

"Fine, maybe Jacob would watch him for me."

Edward growled and then he sighed, defeated, and sat down.

"Emmett was thinking about him. It seems the whole family is already in love with him."

"Are you okay with it."

"No, but I will be eventually, I suppose."

I grinned and threw myself in his arms.

"You should name him" I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because you're his Daddy."

He grimaced.

"How about Gulliver."

"How did you come up with that?"

It was the name of one of my school's delinquents growing up. I think it is fitting. I heard about Alice's shoes."

"Gulliver, it is then." I leaned up to kiss him. A few seconds later we were joined by the sloppy face of...Gulliver.

...

_Three Hours Later_

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"The dog just relieved itself on my shoes."

"_Our _dog, Edward."

"Fine then, _our _dog just relieved himself on my shoes."

I grinned

Fin


End file.
